Big Brother English
Celebrity Big Brother 1 Big Brother seasons stars in Channel 3. There are 8 housemates (1 double) that lives in the house. All of them are famous. The host is Anna Marie Willis with Benson Milkarde. '''Nominations table''' '''Notes''' ''1. ''As a part of a twist, Emma & John would be immune if they received the most amount of votes to evict. As they were voted, they won the immunity and the power to nominate automatically 2 housemates for eviction. Big Brother 1 Big Brother seasons stars in Channel 3. There are 12 housemates that lives in the house. The host is Anna Marie Willis with Benson Milkarde. '''Nominations table''' '''Notes''' 1. The housemates from the secret room are immune from eviction. They are the only housemates allowed to nominate. 2. This time, housemates were voting into save. 3. This week, as a part of an special twist, housemates can give one nomination one day and other the other day. 4. The housemates 3 with the most votes are automatically up for eviction. Also, were nominations face-to-face. Celebrity Big Brother 2 '''Nominations table''' '''Notes''' 1. The housemates with the least nominations are nominated for the finals. The housemate with the most votes, will be the first finalist. The housemate with the most votes is automatically up for the next eviction. 2. There are at least 5 nominees today. 3. This week the nominations were face-to-face. They have to do 2 rounds. Big Brother All-Stars 1 '''Nominations table''' '''Notes''' 1. The housemates have to give only one name, face-to-face the first day. 2. There were 2 rounds this week. 3. This week, housemates have to vote into save with one name. 4. The 3 with the most votes are up for eviction. Big Brother 2 '''Nominations table''' '''Notes''' 1. The first contestant received 2 points and the second one 1 point. 2. Albert and Phillip, as they are the new housemates, they are immune. 3. As they won the task, Alexander and Michel are in Luxury Basement. 4. Debbie won the immunity because she received the most votes. As result, Descartes is automatically up for eviction. 5. Ernest and Estelle, as they are the new housemates, they are immune. 6. Nominations were shown after the nominations. 7. All housemates with at least one nomination are up for eviction. 8. This week, nominations were into save. 9. As a part of a twist, they can't nominate people who nominated before (not counting positive nominations). Big Brother 3 '''Nominations table''' '''Notes''' 1. If all housemates don't receive at least one nomination, all of them will be up for eviction. 2. Housemates choose Kya and Ayrton to be immune in the Gold Room. They must choose the first nominee, they choose Conny. 3. This week, the fake eviction will move the evictee to the Gold Room. Dave, who was moved, chose Isaac to move with him. 4. This week, nominations were face-to-face with only one name. 5. Housemates with more of 10 nominations received are in Gold Room. They have to choose another one to be saved. 6. Housemates have to choose between Ayrton and Heidi the first finalist. They choose Heidi, and she had to choose a housemate to save from eviction. She chose Isis. The Final Big Brother 1 '''Nominations table''' '''Notes''' 1. Martin was a fake guest, he would nominate next week and he would see all nominations. 2. This week nominations were face-to-face. 3. Boys won immunity in a task. Big Brother 4 The new TV: Willy-AM6 will be the one which shows Big Brother with Lucy Amador as host. '''Nominations table''' '''Notes''' 1. Tayla was banned because she discussed nominations. Gillian must choose who must be automatically evicted with her, she choose Fabian, so they moved to the secret room. 2. As a part of a twist, Fabian and Gillian are immune in the secret room. They have too nominate someone with 2 points. Big Brother 5 '''Nominations table''' '''Notes''' 1. Sancha must save two contestants, but they must think that they are the nominees. If she passed the task, she would be immune. 2. As a part of a twist, the HOH must nominate first. The only housemate with the most votes, would be up for eviction. 3. After the bad behavour of housemates, specially of Sancha, the candidants are up for eviction automatically and all housemates with at least one point too. 4. This week, Nikki thought that she was immune, but she was nominated. They thought they were nominating into evict, but they voted into save, Nikki had to choose one of the fake nominees, but she nominated automatically Aqua. 5. Peter must choose the third finalist. With 20.4%, Aqua was the first finalist. Then, they re-opened lines. Big Brother 6 '''Notes''' 1. The first contestant receives 2 points and the second one 1 point. They had to choose a contestant from Luxury House. 2. This time, public nominate someone from Luxury House in a voting into save. 3. This week, housemates from Luxury House must choose the 1st nominee. 4. Housemate evicted is moved to the dumps. 5. This time, nominations were into save. Big Brother 7 1. Housemates were banned because they dicussed nominations a lot of times. 2. Nominees were moved to a secret room. 3. Immunes had to choose a housemate to make immune. 4. Nominees are all people with at least one nomination. 5. Edith could be save or evicted. Big Brother 8 '''Notes''' 1. Immanuel and Wilma won the immunity in a duel. 2. Faye is in the secret room. '''Points'''=